1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an apparatus for disposal of low-level radioactive pollutants. Especially, it refers to a contaminant-eliminating apparatus that has a simple structure, easy operation and improved efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a nuclear facility is no longer in operation, the storage container that contains radioactive waste and is moved out of the high-level radioactive site could have loose radioactive pollutants on its surface. Before the container is moved into a storage place, it is necessary to remove the low-level surface radioactive pollutants.
The relatively simple traditional method to clean the surface of a radioactive waste container is to have workers to manually clean the surface with wiping cloth. Although the storage container only has a very low level of radioactive pollution, a huge amount of radioactive accumulation could exist in a worker who is exposed to such a work environment for a long time.
A relatively sound method for cleaning is to have workers wearing protective equipment to do manual cleaning. This method prevents the workers from radioactive pollution, but the procedures of wearing protective equipment are complicated and the workers tend to work slow and lose efficiency. This method has practically inconvenience and shortcomings. Therefore, how to simplify operation process and improve work efficiency with a simple method at a low cost is an important subject.
In view of the shortcomings for the traditional cleaning method for the surface of radioactive waste containers, the inventor has found the solutions for improvement and come up with the invention.